Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Battle City)
This is a gallery of cards from the Battle City arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Cards appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist chapters 87 to 219 are listed here, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Monster Cards Tyhone-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tyhone TerratheTerrible-JP-Manga-DM.png | Terra the Terrible ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Manga-DM.png | The God of the Obelisk BlueEyesWhiteDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon InvitationtoaDarkSleep-JP-Manga-DM.png | Invitation to a Dark Sleep SteelOgreGrotto2-JP-Manga-DM.png | Steel Ogre Grotto #2 LordofD-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lord of D. DarkMagician-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician RedEyesBlackDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon PantherWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Panther Warrior HannibalNecromancer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hannibal Necromancer ThreeHeadedGeedo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Three-Headed Geedo DeathHand-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Death Hand LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One ExodiatheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One BarrieroidGarman-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Barrieroid Garman GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts StoneStatueoftheAztecs-JP-Manga-DM.png | Stone Statue of the Aztecs Baphomet-JP-Manga-DM.png | Baphomet GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Jinzo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jinzo GiltiatheDKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giltia the Dark Knight SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar CyberRaider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Raider TheFiendMegacyber-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Fiend Megacyber AlligatorSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Alligator Sword BabyDragon-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Baby Dragon ReflectBounder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Reflect Bounder Hyozanryu-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hyozanryu TheSunDragonRa-EN-Manga-D.jpg | The Sun Dragon Ra TheSunDragonRa-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Sun Dragon Ra (counterfeit) TheSunDragonRa-EN-Manga-DM-Hieratic.png | The Sun Dragon Ra (Hieratic) AlphatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Alpha the Magnet Warrior LegiontheFiendJester-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legion the Fiend Jester BetatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beta the Magnet Warrior BigShieldGuardna-JP-Manga-DM.png | Big Shield Guardna MaliceDollofDemise-JP-Manga-DM.png | Malice Doll of Demise DarkMagicianGirl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Manga-DM-SaintDragonGodofOsiris.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon (Saint Dragon - God of Osiris) SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon (Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris) ParasiteParacide-JP-Manga-DM.png | Parasite Paracide Pillroach-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pillroach SkullMarkLadybug-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull-Mark Ladybug LittleWinguard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Little Winguard PinchHopper-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pinch Hopper InsectQueen-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Queen SoldierAri-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soldier Ari GearfriedtheIronKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight HumanoidSlime-JP-Manga-DM.png | Humanoid Slime WormDrake-JP-Manga-DM.png | Worm Drake BusterBlader-JP-Manga-DM.png | Buster Blader RevivalJam-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival Jam SlimeKing-EN-Manga.jpg | Slime King Kuriboh-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Kuriboh FortressWhale-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fortress Whale Leviathan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Leviathan FlyingFish-JP-Manga-DM.png | Flying Fish AmphibianBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amphibian Beast DevilKraken-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil Kraken Imp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Imp RocketWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rocket Warrior SeaSnake-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sea Snake LegendaryFisherman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legendary Fisherman ShiningAbyss-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shining Abyss VorseRaider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Vorse Raider KaiserGlider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kaiser Glider ArchfiendofGilfer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Archfiend of Gilfer GadgetSoldier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gadget Soldier GrandTikiElder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Grand Tiki Elder MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | Melchid the Four-Face Beast NuviatheWicked-EN-Manga-DM.png | Nuvia the Wicked MaskedBeastofGuardius-JP-Manga-DM.png | Masked Beast of Guardius GammatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gamma the Magnet Warrior ThePortraitsSecret-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Portrait's Secret TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams HeadlessKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Headless Knight DarkNecrofear-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Necrofear EarthboundSpirit-JP-Manga-DM.png | Earthbound Spirit TheEarlofDemise-EN-Manga.png | The Earl of Demise AmazonessSwordsWoman-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Amazoness Swords Woman MakyuratheDestructor-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Makyura the Destructor AmazonessChainMaster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Chain Master ViserDes-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Viser Des AmazonessFighter-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Fighter HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Harpy Lady ViserShock-EN-Manga-DM.png | Viser Shock Keldo-EN-Manga-DM.png | Keldo Mudora-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mudora DesFeralImp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Des Feral Imp Kelbek-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kelbek Zolga-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zolga Agido-JP-Manga-DM.png | Agido GoblinZombie-JP-Manga-DM.png | Goblin Zombie Drillago-JP-Manga-DM.png | Drillago Gelnia-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gelnia PuppetMaster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Puppet Master Rekunga-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rekunga Newdoria-JP-Manga-DM.png | Newdoria LordPoison-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lord Poison BladeKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blade Knight DarkJeroid-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Jeroid Helpoemer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Helpoemer GilGarth-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gil Garth LegendDevil-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legend Devil LavaGolem-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lava Golem GilfordtheLightning-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gilford the Lightning QueensKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Queen's Knight XHeadCannon-EN-Manga-DM.png | X-Head Cannon YDragonHead-JP-Manga-DM.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Manga-DM.png | Z-Metal Tank KingsKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | King's Knight JacksKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jack's Knight VampiricLeech-JP-Manga-DM.png | Vampiric Leech Juragedo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Juragedo Bowganian-JP-Manga-DM.png | Bowganian Granadora-JP-Manga-DM.png | Granadora Spell Cards SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Swords of Revealing Light NegateAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Negate Attack MonsterReborn-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Monster Reborn TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Flute of Summoning Dragon LightforceSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lightforce Sword GracefulCharity-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Charity MesmericControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mesmeric Control GracefulDice-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Dice BrainControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Brain Control Amplifier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amplifier Scapegoat-JP-Manga-DM.png | Scapegoat RouletteSpider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Roulette Spider CardDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card Destruction MysticGuillotine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Guillotine MagicalHats-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Hats ThousandKnives-JP-Manga-DM.png | Thousand Knives DeSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | De-Spell BeckontotheDark-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beckon to the Dark Ectoplasmer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ectoplasmer DarkMagicCurtain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Curtain AntiMagicArrows-JP-Manga-DM.png | Anti-Magic Arrows InsectBarrier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Barrier Insecticide-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insecticide MultiplicationofAnts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiplication of Ants QuickAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Quick Attack JamBreedingMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jam Breeding Machine NightmareSteelCage-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Steel Cage InfiniteCards-JP-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Cards CardofSafeReturn-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Safe Return MagicCylinder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Cylinder FairyBox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fairy Box Umi-JP-Manga-DM.png | Umi LightningBlade-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lightning Blade ReturnoftheDoomed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Return of the Doomed GiantTrunade-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giant Trunade Multiply-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiply MaskofBrutality-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Brutality MaskofAccursed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Accursed MaskofDispel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Dispel CurseoftheMaskedBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | Curse of the Masked Beast MaskofWeakness-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Weakness MaskofImpregnability-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Impregnability ChosenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chosen One SoulExchange-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Exchange MeteorofDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Meteor of Destruction Hinotama-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hinotama Raigeki-JP-Manga-DM.png | Raigeki Exchange-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exchange MagicFormula-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Formula TheDarkDoor-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Dark Door MonsterRecovery-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Monster Recovery DejaVu-JP-Manga-DM.png | Deja Vu RoyalTemple-JP-Manga-DM.png | Royal Temple FoolishBurial-JP-Manga-DM.png | Foolish Burial SealofSelket-JP-Manga-DM.png | Seal of Selket CupofSealedSoul-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cup of Sealed Soul GraveArm-JP-Manga-DM.png | Grave Arm AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Spellcaster Kaleidoscope-JP-Manga-DM-3.png | Kaleidoscope MichizureofDoom-JP-Manga-DM.png | Michizure of Doom RevivalMagic-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival Magic Shrink-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shrink SilentDoom-JP-Manga-DM.png | Silent Doom DarkDesignator-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Designator RemoveTrap-JP-Manga-DM.png | Remove Trap CardofSanctity-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Sanctity SpellofPain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Spell of Pain ShieldandSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shield and Sword Question-JP-Manga-DM.png | Question DarkWallofWind-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Wall of Wind MachineDuplication-JP-Manga-DM.png | Machine Duplication EnemyController-JP-Manga-DM.png | Enemy Controller VoiceoftheHeavens-JP-Manga-DM.png | Voice of the Heavens InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-JP-Manga-DM.png | Interdimensional Matter Transporter PotofGreed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pot of Greed CostDown-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cost Down CardofDemise-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Demise DoubleSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | Double Spell AbsorbSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | Absorb Spell DiffusionWaveMotion-JP-Manga-DM.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion DevilsSanctuary-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Sanctuary MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Stone Excavation SurpriseAttackfromtheDarkness-JP-Manga-DM.png | Surprise Attack from the Darkness SoulTaker-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Taker DimensionMagic-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dimension Magic Equip Cards SwordofDogra-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sword of Dogra Virus Cards CrushCard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crush Card VirusCannon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Virus Cannon Trap Cards ChainDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chain Destruction SkullDice-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull Dice MindControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mind Control ChasmofSpikes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes CoffinofDarkResurrection-JP-Manga-DM.png | Coffin of Dark Resurrection MysticalRiftPanel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Rift Panel NightmareChains-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Chains DevilsScales-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Scales SpellbindingCircle-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Spellbinding Circle JamDefender-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jam Defender TorrentialTribute-JP-Manga-DM.png | Torrential Tribute TornadoWall-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tornado Wall KunaiwithChain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kunai with Chain MaskofRestrict-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Restrict RingofDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ring of Destruction CurseTransfer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Curse Transfer DarkSpiritoftheSilent-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Spirit of the Silent JudgmentofAnubis-JP-Manga-DM.png | Judgment of Anubis WilloftheWadjet-JP-Manga-DM.png | Will of the Wadjet AmazonessArchers-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Archers RopeofLife-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rope of Life DramaticRescue-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dramatic Rescue CardofLastWill-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Last Will NightmareWheel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Wheel MirrorWall-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Wall ExchangeoftheSpirit-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exchange of the Spirit Muko-JP-Manga-DM.png | Muko BlastHeldbyaTribute-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blast Held by a Tribute FearfulEarthbound-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fearful Earthbound MultipleDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiple Destruction MirrorForce-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Force AttackGuidanceArmor-JP-Manga-DM.png | Attack Guidance Armor HiddenSoldiers-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hidden Soldiers CoffinSeller-JP-Manga-DM.png | Coffin Seller MalevolentCatastrophe-JP-Manga-DM.png | Malevolent Catastrophe MonsterRelief-JP-Manga-DM.png | Monster Relief NightmareMirror-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Mirror LifeShaver-JP-Manga-DM.png | Life Shaver SoulRope-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Rope CloneReproduction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Clone Reproduction MagicalTrickMirror-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Trick Mirror FinalAttackOrders-JP-Manga-DM.png | Final Attack Orders LeftArmOffering-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm Offering RevivaloftheDark-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival of the Dark ZombiesJewel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zombie's Jewel MetalReflectSlime-JP-Manga-DM.png | Metal Reflect Slime Spell/Trap Cards Graverobber-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graverobber Trap/Monster Cards EmbodimentofApophis-JP-Manga-DM.png | Embodiment of Apophis Trap/Spell Cards DeFusion-JP-Manga-DM.png | De-Fusion DestinyBoard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Destiny Board Trap/Equip Cards MagicArmShield-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Arm Shield Unspecified Polymerization-JP-Manga-DM.png | Polymerization TimeWizard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Time Wizard Poltergeists-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Poltergeists Non-physical ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Sheep-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Sheep DollofDemiseEctoplasm-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Doll of Demise Ectoplasm DarkMagicianEctoplasm-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dark Magician Ectoplasm InsectLarva-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Insect Larva ArmyAnt-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Army Ant HumanoidDrake-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Humanoid Drake Slime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime AlligatorSwordDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Alligator Sword Dragon TheMaskedBeast-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | The Masked Beast ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior MaskofPossession-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Mask of Possession VengefulValkyrion-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Vengeful Valkyrion MarionettesSpirit-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Marionette's Spirit MysticalBeastSelket-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Mystical Beast Selket HarpyLady2-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady 2 HarpyLady3-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady 3 HarpyLadySisters-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady Sisters XYDragonCannon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | XY-Dragon Cannon XYZDragonCannon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon DarkPaladin-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dark Paladin MetalDevil-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Metal Devil MetalReflectSlime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime Token GodSlime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | God Slime ImmortalGodSlime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Immortal God Slime Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Battle City)